


Don't Wanna Save Your Reputation

by themayqueen



Series: Hanfic Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerts, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Fans, Fondling, Hotel Sex, Instagram, Middle of Everywhere Era, Multi, One Night Stands, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Secrets, Surprises, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: You get a little more than expected after Taylor slides into your DMs.





	Don't Wanna Save Your Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my bingo card prompt "ménage à trois."

It wasn’t like you had really expected anything to happen when you tagged them in your photo before the concert. You were just feeling yourself a little, your outfit for that night’s concert giving you a nice confidence boost. So why not? Your thumbs slid across the screen in a moment of weakness, and when the photo was posted, all three brothers and the band account had been tagged. 

You didn’t think they would actually _see_ it. And you certainly didn’t expect Taylor to slide into your DMs, a compliment to your dress quickly followed by the casual suggestion that you should meet up with him after the show.

It wasn’t like you had really expected yourself to say yes.

The truth was, you had always been a Zac girl, even when it wasn’t the popular thing to be. Taylor had just always been too pretty. Not feminine, exactly, but just far more beautiful than any real human being should be. Looking at Taylor was like staring at the face of the sun. He left you stunned. Zac was so beautiful it hurt, too, but in a different way. He was like that one puppy no one would adopt because he was a little awkward and no one could see his potential, see how gracefully he would grow into himself. Everyone else could finally see what you saw now that he was on this fitness kick, but you had loved the pudgy stomach just as much as the chiseled biceps.

You waited by the bus after the concert, just like you always do. This night was different, but you knew you couldn’t act as thought it was. Only Isaac came out, and although he was friendly and took photos with everyone, you were disappointed. You did your best to hide it, casually checking your phone while the girls around you debated waiting for longer or giving up.

Another DM arrived. A hotel name and room number. 

You were thankful this show was in your hometown. You had come alone, and it was easy enough to make excuses and say goodbye to the few friends you’d met up with. The hotel wasn’t far away; it shared the public parking garage you’d used earlier. No one would even realize that you weren’t just on your way back home.

Your heels clicked against the sidewalk as you walked toward the hotel, your mind filling with images of what was to come. What would Taylor be like in bed, you wondered? Would he be attentive? Romantic? Kinky?

The hotel lobby was empty and quiet this late at night. You kept your head down as you passed the front desk and headed straight for the elevator. The ninth floor. Room 926. Every step down the carpeted hallway brought you closer to something you couldn’t even imagine. As you approached you saw that the door was slightly ajar, the latch flipped around to prop it open. He was there, and he was waiting for you.

You gave a soft knock on the door, just to let him know you had arrived. No one responded. You walked in; the room was dark, only a sliver of light coming in from the curtains.

As you walked past the bathroom, a hand reached out and pulled you back. He held you tight against his body and the warmth of it overwhelmed you. A calloused hand ran through your hair, pushing it back from your neck. His hot breath tickled the hairs on your neck before his lips finally grazed your skin, the touch so light you weren’t even sure it was really happening. Yet his hand on your hip, fingernails digging in, made it clear that it was most certainly real.

His lips moved further down, his other hand playing with the thin strap of your dress. You let your eyes fall shut, losing yourself in the way he felt, teeth just barely touching your skin as he sucked at a sensitive spot just where your neck met your shoulder. With your eyes closed, your other senses were heightened. He was stronger than you realized, and his beard felt more groomed than it appeared.

When another pair of hands suddenly appeared, cupping your face, you knew something was wrong. You opened your eyes, and before you, his beard as expected and his blue eyes dark with lust, was Taylor.

Then who was…

You turned your head, and saw Zac looking back at you, a devious smile on his lips, the lips that had just been on your neck.

“What… I don’t understand…” You managed to gasp out.

“You’re not very secretive about who your favorite is,” Taylor replied, leaning down so that his lips were only inches from yours. “If this isn’t what you really want, you can walk out now.”

You nodded slightly, your eyes struggling to focus on anything but the way his lips moved when he spoke. You understood now. It was a package deal—both of them or neither. And that was just fine by you. Maybe it was something about the beard or those white pants he’d been wearing again, but you’d been paying more attention to Taylor lately. You didn’t want to admit it, but you supposed it didn’t matter now whether you voiced the truth or not. Zac might have been your favorite, but you wanted them both; you just never thought that was an option.

“We’re good?” Zac asked.

You nodded again, then let your head fall back against his. Even if they _had_ sprung this on you as a surprise, they wanted to be certain you were all in, and you appreciated that. “Yeah. We’re good.”

Taylor shared a look with Zac over your shoulder, then leaned in to kiss you again, eagerly sucking on your bottom lip. Zac’s hands worked their way down your sides, easily reaching the end of your short dress. He inched its tight skirt up your thighs, raising goosebumps on each new bit of flesh he revealed. Once the dress was bunched up around your waist, he let one hand wander up to cup a breast through your bra, the other hand toying with the waistband of your panties. They were both teases, you decided, you and hated and loved them for it.

Finally, he snaked his hand between your body and Taylor’s, pushing your panties to the side. One thick finger slid easily into you, and you didn’t even try to disguise your moan. There was no point; this was already the hottest thing that had ever happened to you, and you couldn’t ever remember being so turned on. 

“You like that?” Taylor asked, pulling back from the kiss to run a hand through your hair, then down to cup the other breast. 

You nodded eagerly, not knowing what to say. 

His voice low and husky, Zac added, “Do you want more?”

You nodded again. 

With a soft chuckle, Taylor dropped to his knees in front of you. You quickly kicked off your shoes, knowing you wouldn’t be able to stand on your shaking legs much longer with those on. Taylor pulled off your lacy panties, and Zac wedged a leg between yours to force them further apart. This was well coordinated and practiced, and you could only hope to keep up.

Taylor placed a series of soft kisses to your thighs, his beard tickling ever so slightly. Zac was using two fingers now, his movements not slowing a bit as his brother moved in closer and closer, his tongue finding its way to your clit as if drawn by a magnet. Zac pulled back, his hands going to your hips to ensure you remained upright as Taylor’s tongue drove deeper into you. You let your head fall back against Zac’s shoulder. He was warm and steady, an oddly comforting presence as his brother brought you closer and closer to the edge.

You reached back to grasp Zac’s hair, desperate for any sort of anchor as you slipped under wave after wave of pleasure. Taylor planted his one hand firmly on your thigh, the other moving between your legs. One finger slipped inside with his tongue, and that was it. You were done. Your vision blurred and for a moment, you forgot where you were and what was happening, too lost in the sheer pleasure to comprehend anything else.

The next thing you were aware of was the feeling of Taylor’s lips on yours, your taste on his tongue. You didn’t swing that way, but you weren’t uptight about it, either. If you were being completely honest with yourself, it was kind of hot. He seemed to think so, too, judging by the way he moaned into your mouth.

“Who do you want first?” Zac asked.

You pulled back from Taylor’s kiss, breathless. “Can’t you guys just, like--rock, paper, scissors or something?”

Taylor chuckled, then nodded toward the bed. “Why don’t you just go get in position? Edge of the bed.”

You bit your lip to stop yourself from saying that you had a feeling he would be bossy. Instead you follow his instructions, peeling yourself away from Zac and walking over to the bed. Just before you could lean over, Taylor appeared behind you again, his hands pulling the zipper of your dress down.

“This is hot, but I think it’s gotta go,” he said. 

You allowed him to remove your dress, unhooking and shimmying out of your bra on your own. Zac—wearing nothing but a thin white t-shirt and boxers—positioned himself at the head of the bed. He flipped on the light and you could clearly see the evidence of his arousal through his underwear. You could hear the distinct sound of clothing being removed behind you, then the distinct sound of a condom packet being ripped open. 

“Are you ready?” Taylor asked, his hand caressing your back surprisingly gently. 

“Yeah,” you replied. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

You could feel his body heat against you, his hand moving down to grasp your hip as he positioned himself. As he slid into you, you closed your eyes; it seemed strange to make eye contact with his brother when Taylor was doing… that. Then again, Zac’s soft, almost imperceptible moan reminded you that the two of them were clearly into this, strange as it may be.

As Taylor began to move, you gradually worked up the nerve to open your eyes. When you did, you saw that Zac had pulled his dick free of his boxers. His hand was wrapped around it, but you could still see how thick it was—at least as thick as the one inside of you. He stroked it slowly, almost lazily, and you knew that meant this was just getting started, even though it was already almost more than you could handle.

The sound of your own moans seemed almost foreign to your ears, and you hoped no one was staying in the rooms next door. You didn’t want to know what they would think if they could hear the three of you. Taylor was every bit as vocal as you expected him to be, his moans and words of encouragement more beautiful than any of their songs. Zac was a little quieter, but as he inched toward you, you knew exactly what he wanted without a single word being spoken.

Zac positioned himself in front of your face. He put a hand on the back of your head and pulled you toward him. It wasn’t forceful, exactly, but he didn’t leave you room to refuse. Not that you would. You had dreamed of him for years, imagined what it would be like to touch him, feel him… taste him. You let your tongue dart out to lap up the come already pooling on the head of his dick, and the taste was even better than you had imagined--a little salty but strangely sweet, too, which you thought suited Zac perfectly. Your mouth closed around his length and you sucked eagerly, wanting to savor every little taste.

With Taylor still thrusting in and out of you, you didn’t even need to think or worry about setting your own pace. The two brothers kept you perfectly suspended between them, all three of your bodies working together in harmony. You let your eyes fall closed and lost yourself in all the new sensations. 

Taylor let out a low moan, his hands on your hips holding you steady even when your arms were trembling so hard you felt you might collapse. “Fuck. What do you think, Zac?”

“She’s good. Real good,” Zac replied, running his fingers through your hair. 

“I told you I know how to pick ‘em,” Taylor said, his words trailing off into another moan. He was so vocal—you knew he was getting close.

Taylor’s grip on your hips tightened, and you were certain he was going to leave bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. His pace was almost breakneck, taking your breath away so that you had to let Zac’s dick fall from your mouth. You wrapped one hand around it, the other trembling so hard you could only hope it would support your weight on its own. You felt the tingles start at the tips of your toes again, pleasure so intense washing over you that it drowned out Taylor’s orgasm, his moans practically echoing off the walls.

Zac held onto you as Taylor pulled away. You finally chanced a glance up at him and felt yourself weaken even more at the sight of Zac’s crooked smile, looking down at you as you jerked him off. He ran his fingers through your hair and gave you a nudge. “You want more?”

You weren’t sure what that meant, but you nodded anyway. 

“Come on, then,” Zac said, backing away from you and pulling his shirt over his head. He stripped out of his boxers as you slowly climbed onto the bed. 

Your eyes remained trained on his as you crawled across the bed toward him. His body was perfect, stretched out across the bed like an invitation. You lay down beside him, becoming almost shy as he stared you down, one hand brushing your hair back from your face before he leaned in to kiss you. His kiss was gentle, but insistent, his plump lips surprisingly firm. Whatever else he wanted from you, he only needed to kiss you like that to get it. 

With Zac’s tongue in your mouth and his hand on your thigh, you hardly even noticed when Taylor walked back into the room. He climbed onto the bed behind you, reaching a condom to Zac before pressing his lips to your neck.

“Ready for him?” He asked as Zac unwrapped and rolled on the condom. 

“Mhm,” you replied, turning your head slightly to give Taylor better access. “So ready.”

His hand took the place of Zac’s on your thigh and moved your leg so that it wrapped around Zac’s waist. He nudged you forward until you were in position, Zac’s dick rubbing against you. Even that slight touch was almost more than you could bear; Taylor hadn’t gone easy on you and you were already tender—you’d be sore in the morning for sure.

Zac’s hand joined Taylor’s on your thigh as he thrust into you. He was thicker than Taylor, and you let out a sound that was closer to a whimper than a moan. Yes, you would definitely be sore in the morning, but as Zac held you in place, letting you adjust to the way he felt inside you, you decided it was so, so worth it.

Taylor continued to caress your sides and kiss your neck as your body fell into rhythm with Zac’s. You had next to no musical talent, at least not compared to those two, but you felt like somehow, the three of you were creating some kind of beautiful dirty symphony together. Your entire body was humming with it, practically vibrating with the electric energy shared between your three bodies. 

Zac put one large hand on your cheek, and you leaned into his touch, loving the way his rough flesh felt. He pulled you in for another kiss, and you let yourself melt into it, moaning softly against his mouth as his tongue found its way into yours. 

With your eyes closed, lost in Zac’s kiss, you almost didn’t notice Taylor’s hands roaming your body again, until he pinched a nipple between his finger and thumb. You let out a yelp, and his laugh seemed to vibrate through your body. 

“Like that?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah,” you breathed out.

He chuckled again, giving a harder pinch this time. It was enough to make your back arch, forcing you closer to Zac and changing the angle of penetration ever so slightly so that you saw stars. 

“Oh my god.” You pulled back from his kiss to catch your breath. 

“Are you going to come for him?” Taylor asked. “Are you close?”

You let out a weak moan that you hoped he understood to mean yes. He cupped your breast in his hand and gave your nipple another pinch, and you took that to mean that he did. 

Taylor’s hand began to creep down your chest, snaking its way between your body and Zac’s. He found his destination easily, his finger pressing against your clit with just enough pressure to send a ripple of pleasure radiating through your entire body. You buried your face in Zac’s neck. He was thrusting slowly and deliberately, each stroke seeming deeper than the last, and Taylor’s finger was moving with expert precision. It was too much. How many times had the two of them made you come? You lost count as you fell over the edge again, not even knowing whose name to call out. 

Zac’s orgasm followed almost immediately after yours, accompanied by a low growl. You were certain you’d heard a similar sound in one of his songs. Later, when you had come back down to earth, you would think about how many elements of this encounter you had guessed correctly, even when the entire thing was still completely unbelievable.

For a moment, the three of you remained in place, limbs entangled and suspended in motion. Zac was the first to break the spell, planting a quick kiss on your forehead before pulling away from you. Taylor was there to pull you back down to the bed when your body was crying out to follow Zac. You felt empty and used up in the best possible way. You wanted more, but you knew you couldn’t handle it.

With shaky legs, you pulled yourself from the bed and walked to the bathroom, collecting your discarded clothing along the way. You didn’t dare to look at yourself in the mirror as you cleaned yourself up; the person who was bold enough to indulge in this was someone you knew you wouldn’t recognize. 

When you walked back out into the room, Zac and Taylor were both redressed as well. It was almost as though nothing that had happened, although the dull ache between your legs said otherwise. 

Zac walked slowly toward you, seeming almost shy. You placed yourself in his path; you didn’t know what to say to him, only that you couldn’t let him go so easily. He was still your favorite, after everything. He placed another soft kiss to your forehead. “Room’s yours for the night, if you need it. Sleep tight.”

You blinked, unsure how to respond to that. You gave him a slight nod, not watching as he walked on out of the room.

“Hey,” Taylor said softly, a smirk on his lips. He brushed back a piece of your hair and winked. “Keep those DMs open. Next time we’re in the same place… who knows. Anything could happen.”

Anything, indeed, you thought to yourself. He walked away, and it was like neither one of them had ever been there at all. 

When the door shut behind Taylor, you let yourself collapse onto the bed. The few drinks you’d had at the concert weren’t enough to keep you from driving home, but you felt drunk on something else now. You knew that no one would ever believe you if you told them what had happened, but that was okay. You didn’t need anyone to believe you; your own memories of it would be more than enough. And you had a feeling would be revisiting those memories very often…


End file.
